


A Nanny and Three Skeletons

by Mitsuko_Elric, XrosaryX



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: All the skeleton brothers and bird sisters get along and crush on each other, And feels, CUTE THINGS!, Characters are named, Children skeletons and bird girls, F/M, Gen, HOWDOITAGANDADD?!, Has some PTA involved, Inspired by Six Skeletons One Maid, Lark and Sparrow, Links up to A Songbird's Lament, Maid/Master, More AUs involved later, Mother Dove, Named Characters, Nanny is named Dove, Nanny/Employer, Other, RaccoonSinQueen, Reader is a Nanny and Housekeeper, Six Skeletons One Maid, The Gasters hire a Nanny, While the Gasters all like Nanny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuko_Elric/pseuds/Mitsuko_Elric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: It's a simple, easy job really. Take care of your three employers' sons and your own daughters all the while maintaining the household. Too bad your adult employers need someone to take care of them too. Did you forget to mention that they're all skeleton monsters too? It sounded like a simple, easy job...Right?





	A Nanny and Three Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).



> Hello~! It is us, XrosaryX and Mitsuko_Elric bringing another story! This time with Gasters and skeleton brothers as kids along with the bird girls. I hope you all enjoy this story!
> 
> Inspired by Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSixQueen.  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! OR ANY OF THE UNDERTALE ALTERNATE UNIVERSES USED!
> 
> I only own the Bird girls Dove, Lark, and Sparrow!
> 
> Undertale Gaster=Gaster  
> Underfell Gaster=Angles  
> Underswap Gaster=Ginger
> 
> NOW ONWARD!

Sometimes your job, was honestly to whatever higher being was there…Exhausting.

The benefits were quite rewarding, but maybe the sacrifice of a good night’s sleep was something you wished you hadn’t given up on. You just couldn’t sleep as you twitched a bit and allowed your body to sink into the mattress. Having only gotten to bed just a few hours earlier, you were just barely on that edge of falling into a peaceful slumber if it hadn’t been for the fact that you were very much aware of your body’s twitching.

Your eyes shot open immediately and your hand reached out towards your nightstand just in time to silence your alarm clock before it rang.

No way were you having your girls wake up this early.

You weakly grasped the edge of your night stand as you hung off the edge of your bed and narrowed your eyes a bit in order to read the time. The red glow of the numbers became just a bit more focused and you read the time as four o’clock in the morning. You hung your head immediately before allowing your body to finally droop down at the edge of your bed.

Your body soon began to slip down towards the floor as you were trying to get yourself out of the warmth of your bed.

“Screw. This. Screw it,” you muttered to yourself as your whole body finally slid out from bed and you were lying on your stomach on the wooden planks of your floor. Resting your forehead you let out a loud sigh before placing your hands against either side of your head and pushing up. The motion was similar to that as a push up and you quickly hopped onto your feet, stumbling a bit as you righted yourself.

Standing to your full height you stretched your arms out as you let out a loud yawn, “Better get going.” The light from your lamp illuminated the room in a dim light as you took a moment to listen to the room next to yours.

Silence made you sigh in relief before letting out another yawn as you began to make your way to the closet. Pulling back the doors, you grabbed the first two items your fingers touch, a black button up shirt and a nice fitted pair of black slacks. Black wasn’t a color you were fond of, but it made laundry easy for you and messy accidents didn’t show up as badly on the fabric.

With your outfit selected for the day, you made your way to the bathroom, letting out another yawn as you shut the door.

About a good half hour later you emerged from the room, today’s uniform on as you brushed your hair as you made your way back to the closet. You stand on your tip toes before grabbing one of your aprons and draping it over your arm as you tossed your hair brush onto the bed. The apron reminded you of the ones you used to wear when you worked at the diner. Albeit, the apron was much cleaner and you didn’t smell grease on it.

It was a simple large, white square that covered your whole upper legs and had two pockets on the sides. There weren’t any frills or lace, but you preferred the simple look compared to those stereotypical maid aprons. You appreciated your employers understanding that you preferred functionality over fashion when it came to your work clothing. You counted your blessings that none of the three seemed too interested in your clothing and just laid down the rule that you only had to be able to work in it.

Making sure your shoulder length hair was neatly combed, you made your way to your nightstand and picked up the simple wristwatch from its box.

The white leather fit snugly around your left wrist and the face was made of a rose gold metal that still retained its luster. It’s the only real expensive item that you had managed to keep for so long, the last tangible piece from a time before you struggled to keep yourself and your daughters afloat. Your fingers brush against the face of the watch before you grabbed a pair of black flats and hurried out the door towards the kitchen space of your little cottage.

Your lovely living space hadn’t been a cottage before; it used to be a rather large garden shed that your employers had only used for storage or some workshop of sorts. When you were hired, they had it remodeled to be a cottage for you and your daughters.

Either way, you were grateful you hadn’t been banished to some attic or basement. As much as your daughters loved fairy tales you were not one to try and sing to mice or attempt to harmonize with birds to help you hang up the laundry. It was a great improvement in your opinion compared to living in your old crappy apartment or possibly out on the streets…

You move about the moderately sized kitchen as quietly as you could, careful not to hit the stove too hard with the frying pans and using the oven in order to avoid the sound of the bacon sizzling. Your daughters were light sleepers, and would be up once they knew you were.

Summer break was to be spent relaxing, not helping you with chores.

Setting the stack of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs onto the dining table you quickly wrote down a note before hurrying out of the cottage. Your feet tapped lightly against the stones of the walkway as you made your way to the back door leading into the large mansion. You quickly open the small black mailbox to reveal the key and unlocking the door into the kitchen.

Dropping the key into the wire basket next to the toaster, you flipped the light switch on, “Time to get to work.”

The next passing hour was spent cooking breakfast as quickly as you could for each of your masters, as well as their respective sons. You had three masters in total and with each came with two sons, making a total of nine plates of food ready for them all.

You paused a moment before quickly grabbed the wooden spoon beside you and whacking the hand reaching for the mug of coffee you had set aside.

Beside you the perpetrator let out a yelp as his words came out in a garbled like mess along with static. The odd sounds of his voice didn’t faze you as you had grown accustomed to the strange language and you set the spoon down as you spoke, “Master Gaster, step away from the coffee pot please.”

“A good morning to you as well, Miss Dove,” your master spoke as you turned to face him, “And why is it that I cannot have coffee?”

“Because, if I recall correctly, you’d had a total of three pots just a good five hours ago when I,  if I again remember correctly which I’m sure we both do, had to knock on the door of your study ten times until you agreed that you would go to bed.”

The tall skeleton monster stared you down as you looked up at him.

Gaster was tall, along with your other two masters, and often his emotionless expressions made him appear unapproachable. However, you had come to learn that Gaster wasn’t always as intimidating as he let himself appear. In fact, you had come to learn quite a bit about your master in the two years you’ve been employed in the household. This, in turn, gave you some advantage to the point where you wouldn’t be fired.

You note he isn’t exactly awake with his slightly hunched over form and slight jerks as he continued to stand in front of you.

“Papyrus will be so upset to know you didn’t get your sleep,” you sighed loudly before turning, not missing the sudden flinch of his shoulders, “You did promise him you were going to play outside today. But oh, you’ll be so hyped up on coffee and I’m sure you’re going to be stuck in your study all day looking over reports…Oh well, I’ll pour you some cof-“

“Fine, I shall sleep a little longer, but I do want coffee soon…”

“And you will get it soon, but sleep is a must, my darling Master Gaster,” you lightly sing out as you can hear him grumble and drag his feet against the floor. You smile at your success, but make a note to be sure Gaster got the bigger mug for today. If he didn’t get some coffee, he was sure to be a little bratty…

You lightly snickered to yourself as a smirk formed on your face.

Oooh, you’d get in big trouble for that.

By now the food is prepared and all that’s left is to set it on the plates. You paused a moment before grabbing the steel spatula and swinging your arm around in time to smack the hand behind you.

Again the sounds of garbling and static that sounded rather like screeching echoed throughout the kitchen as you spun the spatula in your fingers. “Good morning Master Angles,” you cheerfully greeted as your second master turned around to growl at you.

Compared to your first master, Angles was by far much….Sharper than Gaster.

Angles was the tallest of the three heads of the household, and the one who beat Gaster in intimidating physical appearance.

While Gaster had an air about him that made him unapproachable, Angles was the type of monster you steered clear of. His sharp fangs were always the first thing anyone focused on along with his claw like nails. He was much taller than Gaster, but stood hunched over, which made him looming over you a tad frightening…

Bright red eyes with cracks running down his eye sockets much deeper and further in than Gaster’s…Often you wondered how he got that large crack on the top of his skull that matched the eye socket cracks.

However much like Gaster, you knew how to deal with Angles.

“I said good morning, Master Angles,” you repeated as you placed the spatula into its drawer and turned to give him a smile, “You certainly look ready to take on the day, if you were planning on startling me this early.”

“Wench,” Angles hisses before stepping away from you as you made a move to open the drawer again, “One of these days I will get you.”

“Do keep telling yourself Master Angles. Who else can cook for you sons though?” you happily retorted back as you could hear a low growl as your master sulked out of the kitchen. Game, set, and match, you honestly didn’t know why he had made it his personal mission to try and scare you.

Your thoughts were interrupted as you quickly ducked just in time as a pair of arms almost circled around you.

“Master Ginger!”

“Drats, I missed!”

You sighed as you placed your hands on your hips as your last master stood before you with a huff, “Good morning. I see you’re up early as well.”

While Angles and Gaster were intimidating, Ginger was more of that monster you would easily ask directions from or even buy him a treat with that happy smile of his. He was the shortest out of your three masters, but he still towered over you. Often you wondered just how such a bubbly monster was related to the other two, but you merely brushed it off.

You didn’t have much trouble with Ginger, just…He was touchy-feely.

You watched as Ginger adjusted the collar of his blue Hawaiian shirt with red and orange hibiscus flowers as he happily grinned at you, “Good morning to you as well, Ms. Dove! I see you’re starting the day off well!”

“And you’re filled with quite an abundance of energy,” you answered before looking down at the floor, “And you’re wearing your pink bunny slippers sir. I heard the squeaks before you tried to hug me.” Your lips turned up into a grin as your master immediately looked down towards his feet before pouting, “You have betrayed me!”

The giggles came out of your lips as you lightly patted Ginger on the shoulder, “Master Ginger I believe that maybe you should use that energy to perhaps help me set the table? If that isn’t too much trouble.”

“Righty-o!”

“But without the help of your inventions, please sir?” You quickly added as you handed him a few plates, “I think we lost enough plates and bowls from your last test.”

Your master merely chuckled before skipping off, “Well in either case, be sure to hurry! The boys are going to be up in a few moments!”

“Of course sir,” you called out as you turned the stove off and began to move pancakes and oatmeal into their respective containers. Pouring coffee into three mugs you took a tray with you as you exited the kitchen, Gaster and Angles were sure to already be trudging towards the dining room soon. You had best get their coffees out before you ran upstairs to wake up their sons.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take this time to share that the reason behind Underswap Gaster's name, Ginger, is in honor for Mitsuko_Elric's dear doggo, Ginger. She was an adorable pupper and we both honestly felt that US Gaster's character was much like Ginger's own personality when we were plotting out his personality.
> 
> Someone super sweet and quite energetic. I hope you enjoy Ginger's characterization and to hug your own Ginger in your life.
> 
> Love you Ginger.


End file.
